


Birthday Wish

by yusahana6323



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusahana6323/pseuds/yusahana6323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the night sky on his special day, Uruha made a simple wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wish

    Uruha set his chin on his knees and gazed out across the valley, took a deep breath of the cooling early-summer night air and let it out slowly. It was nice to be out of the city, out of the hustle and bustle, and in the calm quiet of the forest. They were far out enough that the city glow was just a charming colour in the distance, and the stars in the sky were easily visible. And it wasn't even just being in this place. The ride out on the motorcycle had been exhilarating, surrounded by nothing but wind, leaning on his best friend's back with arms wrapped around his waist as they'd driven the hour or so up to this spot that they knew so well. And with the history, he felt so relaxed here, with this view, in this weather, under these stars, and with the companion he had. Every now and then, being away from everything, with just one special person, was the best.

    The blonde sat beside him and, offering him a can dotted with droplets of condensation, asked, "Everything's good?"

    "Perfect. Just what I wanted." Uruha accepted the soda with a grin, raising his eyes to the sky. The endless expanse of stars drew him in, made him feel free as child again. As he sipped at the cool drink, he added, "Thanks for bringing me."

    "It was a strange request for a birthday, but I think it's nice. It's been a long time since we were up here."

    "I know." Slowly, the guitarist let his gaze fall back to his friend, to his unhidden face, the warm eyes and soft profile, the locks of dark-gold hair. He felt a different smile tugging at his mouth now. "You remember that one time we were up here, right?"

    "Hm? When we promised we would stick with each other?" Reita replied, his expression amused but somehow almost adoring. "Of course I do."

    "And we made it on our birth constellation." Uruha chuckled and pointed it out to him. "Over there."

    "Gemini yeah? Just like us. Twins, always together."

    Uruha let silence fall between them, and they sat quietly, hands resting together, as they watched the shimmering city lights and the stars above them. After a bit, Uruha moved closer to Reita and leaned his head onto the strong shoulder, savouring the scent rising off of his friend.

    "You haven't said it yet," Uruha said after a little while.

    The bassist chuckled. "Happy birthday, babe. Shooting star."

    Uruha looked up in time to see the trail twinkle and dissolve into the blackness of the canvas of night. "I made a wish."

    "What is it?"

    "That you'll love me forever." He glanced up at Reita, at the soft expression on his face and the light in his amber eyes. "Promise you will?"

    "I promise. Forever, and fully, until we turn into stars in the sky."


End file.
